Power Rangers Samurai Warriors
Power Rangers Samurai Warriors is the eighteenth installment of the Power Rangers franchise. It is based on the thirty-third Super Sentai season, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, and the final series of the Disney Era for the ''Power Rangers ''franchise. The series airs on ABC Kids on TBD 2010. Synopsis Hundred of years ago, an clan of demons know as the Ashura Clan start attacking the surface world where an clan of samurai warriors unite together where they are armed with ancient symbol powers to fight against the Ashura Clan. Than, one of the samurai warriors uses the sealing symbol which help sealed the Ashura Clan away, along with their head leader Master Xandred, where the samurai warriors goes of their separate ways and each starting families of their own. Now, hundred of years later, in the present day, the Ashura Clan has reawaken where they seek to resurrecting Master Xandred by attacking the surface world in the city of Stone Canyon. But luckily, five young samurai warriors, whom are the descendants of the original samurai warriors, uniting together as they fight against the reawaken the Ashura Clan, with enough firepower, as the Power Rangers Samurai Warriors. Characters Rangers Allies * Ji * Farkaks "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Ranger Operators ** Scott Druman/Ranger Operator Series Red ** Flynn McAllistair/Ranger Operator Series Blue ** Summer Landsdown/Ranger Operator Series Yellow ** Ziggy Glover/Ranger Operator Series Green ** Dillon/Ranger Operator Series Black ** Gem/Ranger Operator Series Gold ** Gemma/Ranger Operator Series Silver Villains * Master Xandred * Octomancer * Nocturna * Keiji Ayakawa/Deker * Serrator * Marauders * Spitfangs * Papyrox Arsenal * Samurai Morphers * Samurai Power Disks * Fire Gigasable * Hydro Bow * Wind Fin * Forest Spear * Earth Slicer * Barracuda Blade * * * * * Megazord * Samurai Warrior Ultrazord ** Samurai Claw Warrior Megazord *** Samurai Warrior Megazord **** Lion Samurai Zord **** Dragon Samurai Zord **** Turtle Samurai Zord **** Bear Samurai Zord **** Ape Samurai Zord *** Samurai Warrior Battlewing Megazord **** Rhinoceros Beetle Samurai Zord **** Swordfish Samurai Zord **** White Tiger Samurai Zord *** Claw Strike Megazord **** Lobster Samurai Zord **** Squid Samurai Zord ** Bull Megazord *** Bull Samurai Zord ** Dino Samurai Zord ** Latern Samurai Zord * Alternation Combination - Samurai Blaster Megazord * Alternation Combination - Samurai Slicer Megazord * Alternation Combination - Samurai Driller Megazord * Alternation Combination - Samurai Spear Megazord * Alternation Combination - Samurai Triassic Sable Megazord * Alternation Combination - Samurai Lantern Megazord * Alternation Combination - Samurai Warriors Formation 23 Episodes Main Episodes # Ways of the Samurai # United as One # Me Time # # # What Hurts the Most # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # The Final Duel # The Master Return # Final Strike Specials * Trickster's Treats (Halloween Special) * ??? (Christmas Special) Trivia * It is the final series of the Disney Era. * * See Also * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (2009) - Super Sentai counterpart. Category:Billy2009